Alice Is Bleeding
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: HP/AiW xover. When Draco is assigned to tutor Luna Lovegood in Potions, he could not begin to imagine the adventures he's about to go on. When Draco and Luna end up in Wonderland, Ginny Weasley, desperately in love with Malfoy follows them with Harry. DON
1. Tutor Buddies :3

Alice is Bleeding

Chapter One

Tutor Buddies :3

"What the bloody hell do you mean I'm tutoring?" Draco demanded.

Ginny sat on the nearest table, ignoring both of the men in the room. Snape spared her a glance in the vain hope that she might take pity on him and put him out of his misery. Ginny was doing no such thing. She rather liked freedom and saw no need to jepordize it by killing her teacher, even if he asked nicely.

Snape sighed and returned his attention to his prize student. Well, technically Ginny would be his prize student, seeing as she was a full year ahead of her class in potions, but just in case the irate blonde had learned how to mind read since there last encounter, Snape thought of Draco as his best pupil.

Draco had the ability to be very childish at times. Still there was the irrefutable fact... that he crushed on Ginny. Draco probably wasn't aware he did it, but did it he did.

Most of it was little things. Draco always taunted her more than the other girls in the school. True, Ginny was a Weasley. True, she was the only one who didn't respond to his taunts.

But it was true also that Ginny was remarkably attractive. From her crimson hair to her cinnamon freckles, Ginny Weasley was one of a kind. She wasn't as tall as Malfoy was but she was most definitly not a short one either. It was understandable that Draco would crush on her. She was smart as a whip too. She was easily top in her class and a prefect to boot.

Snape sighed and reverted his attention to Draco. "Yes, Mr Malfoy. YOu are tutoring."

"Which returns me to the question of why?" Draco reiterated.

Snape gestured to Ginny. "You and Miss Weasley are the best students in this particular feild. I would appreciate it if you could extend your knowledge to others less intellegent."

Draco pouted, like a little child and Snape barely resisted rolling his eyes. "I will not stoop to teaching some Gryffindor!"

Ginny, who had been sitting idly by, rose to the insult. "Might I remind you that there are other worse people who our esteemed professor could pair you with."

Draco sneered at her. "Like who?"

She shrugged. "Well, one could say you, but that would be a bit redundant. Still I think your father would be fitting punishment."

Draco flushed. "Take that back, Weasel." He growled.

She smirked and slid off the desk. Her hands found her hips and she cocked her head. She looked pretty, in her school uniform. Her hair was pulled back in her ususal pony tail, the occasional whisp escaping it. "Why, Malfoy? Does it hurt to hear your father's name dragged through the mud? Or does it hurt worse because that's who you're turning into?"

Draco glared at her. "I'm twice the man my father is." He snarled.

Ginny smiled. "Prove it." She said, turning from him to the door.

He crossed the room and grabbed her by her elbow, spinning her to face him. For a moment Snape seriously considered tripping one of them. If the two kids would just make out, they'd get a hell of a lot of their sexual frustration out of the way.

But they didn't and Snape let it be.

"How?" Draco demanded. He now had her pinned against the door jamb and they were dangerously close to each other.

She smiled, her mouth slightly open and Snape realized this was where she had wanted him all along. "Tutor someone." She whispered and slipped out of his arms and through the door.

Which was how, three days later, Draco Malfoy found himself dealing with Luna Lovegood.

A/N: Wow, another new fic. This one is my apology for disappearing for the past week on you guys like that. I was in Prague! Which is gorgeous! Everybody should go there! But I hope this makes up for it!


	2. Deliberate Mistake

Chapter Two

Deliberate Mistake

It wasn't quite fair.

Draco had decided this about an hour ago when Harry Potter marched into the small room they were tutoring in. He had smirked right off the bat.

"Need Remedial Potions do we, Potter?"

Potter opened his mouth when Ginny Weasley swept in, crimson hair floating behind her. "Be nice, Malfoy."

"Why? He's not smart enough to be teaching, so obviously he needs help. I'm just not sure I'm prepared to give it to him." Draco sniffed.

Ginny set her books on a table and smiled beatifically at him. "Don't worry. I've taken that decision out of your hands. I'm tutoring Harry."

Draco felt a moment of pure and absolute envy. Stupid bloody git.

He covered nicely, turning to Harry. "Oh, Potter, you should have told me that you weren't able to get a girl."

Harry frowned, not seeing where he was going with this. Ginny had and was scowling warningly at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Quite obviously you have to pretend you're failing a class just to get her to talk to you."

Harry flushed, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Draco couldn't resist a smirk.

Ginny stepped lithely between them, tapping his cheek. "Play nice boys, or I'll be forced to take away your toys."

Draco glanced down at the wand in her hand. Play nice indeed. He had no doubts what she could do with that wand if provoked.

Draco took the higher ground and bowed gracefully to her. Her eyes crinkled with amusement as he kissed her hand regally.

"As Milady wishes."

Something flickered through her hazel eyes, there and gone before he could get a beat on it.

That was when the door opened, admitting Professor Snape and Luna Lovegood. Maybe it was Draco's imagination, but for a moment, Ginny and Luna seemed to freeze as they locked eyes.

But that was ridiculous. They were the best of friends…. Right?

If the moment had been there, it was quickly gone as Ginny turned to Draco with a smile. "See this is much better."

Draco could not agree less, as the hour moved on. How was it possible that Potter landed someone as deliciously divine as Ginny Weasley, when he was stuck with Crazy City here?

Well, to be perfectly honest, Luna wasn't that bad. In fact, sometimes she was perfectly astute and clear. Others, not so much so.

Snape started them on a simple potion, a Mandrake Root Solution. Draco couldn't help but notice Luna's peculiar choice of clothing. Ginny was wearing the usual school uniform, but Luna had opted for… something. She was wearing a purple shirt with only one sleeve that came to her elbow. Underneath she wore some sort of tanktop that only had one strap that ran sort of sideways across her shoulder. She wore blue jeans with holes in both knees, each patched with different patterns. On her right arm, over the sleeve, she wore some arm band of cheap plastic. Her necklace was a soft drink tab.

Draco wasn't paying attention when it happened, but later he would claim it was a deliberate mistake. He was busy glaring at Potter. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Luna add something to the potion and turned back to see the reaction.

Then the potion began to boil. Draco sighed. "Lovegood." He growled.

She smiled dreamily up at him. "Sorry."

"What did you do?" He demanded.

She looked down. "I must have added something too soon."

Draco sighed. "Alright. Let me-"

Luna smacked his hand away. "I'll fix it. Tonight."

Draco frowned. He may not like her terribly much, but he didn't want her to get hurt either. "Alright." He agreed, making a note to come by later to see how she was doing.

He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

(A/N: aha! The Plot grows thicker! Muhhahahaha!

To margo- glad you like it! Hope you liked this one just as much!


	3. Dressing the Part

Chapter Three

Dressing the Part

Ginny Weasley looked sexy beyond belief. Hermione had to conceed it as she watched the younger girl adjust the tee shirt she was wearing for a third time.

"Ron's going to flip when he sees this." Ginny hissed in a tone of pure admiration.

Hermione and Lavender, the masterminds behind her transformation, shared a look of delight. Ron was in on the plan as well. He wasn't happy but he was in.

Three weeks ago, when Ginny asked Lavender to give her a make over, the blonde couldn't believe her ears. Sweet, darling, goregeous Ginny Weasley wanted a make over? Lavender talked to Hermione who talked to Ron who talked to Harry and got the scoop that Ginny wanted to impress someone.

Hermione and Lavender double teamed her and found out she fancied Draco. Hermione was naturally estatic about the information. To her it meant that the fued would finally end and her boyfriend would stop trying to devise ways to kill Draco in his sleep. Well, he might still think of ways, but he might stop trying to execute them.

So Ron became part of the plan. When Harry announced his Potions grades were falling and that Draco Malfoy would probably have to tutor him, Harry and Snape both became part of the plan. The fact that Luna, who was also failing Potions, was going to be at the lessons, was a bonus for him. Everyone and their mothers knew Harry and Luna fancied each other.

Ginny felt her smile slip as unbidden memories of her and Luna rose to her mind.

She shoved them away and studied herself in the mirror.

They had washed her hair, letting it dry into it's natural waves, more mild than Hermione's 'fro, but wild in their own way. She had pulled half her hair back into a pony tail, letting the rest fall to gently carress her neck. She was wearing a little make up, mostly eyeliner and some lipstick.

She was wearing a pale blue tee shirt that didn't quite meet her low-rider jeans. All and all she looked good enough to kill for.

Ginny steeled herself. She was here to catch herself a man, and she was damned if she wouldn't do just that. Walking confidently in the inch heels Lavender had let her borrow, Ginny sauntered her way down to the Great hall.

The hall fell silent as Ginny marched her way in, carrying herself with all the grace that she could. Which is a hell of a lot of grace. She let a smile touch her lips as her eyes slid across the tables. Draco, intent on his food, noticed the silence. He assumed Pansy was snogging some hapless Gryffindor again, like the time with Dean and so he let the silence be. But no sudden voice broke out like last time. Finally, Draco looked up, placing a spoonful of pudding in his mouth as he did so.

His hand fell lifelessly from the spoon and the spoon hung on his lips.

Ginny Weasley was hot. The thought had penetrated his mind before, but never with as much intensity as it did this time. She was stunning, elegant and beautiful, all wrapped in one convienent package.

As she made her way to her usual seat, he watched her. She had great legs and as her stomach peaked at him, he saw a wonderful set of abs. Her breasts were never shabby and the shirt conveyed that. As she walked past, her eyes slid to his and they met. In that one moment, Draco saw everything laid out before him.

_She was laughing at him as he tried akwardly to feed her a slice of cake. It wasn't their wedding but someone close to her. The cake smeared across her cheek and she returned the favor with a fingertip of icing. He laughed and leaned in, kissing her sweetly. _

_She pulled back from the kiss and she was older and dressed in white. He smiled at her as he turned her to see their families, applauding their union._

_Now he was holding her hand as she lay on a bed. She screamed and a small cry rent the air. A man came to him and handed him his son._

Draco blinked, feeling a sudden loss as Ginny's eyes moved on.

Ginny's hands were shaking as she sat down at her table. What the hell was that?

She thought she knew all the tricks the eyes could play, but this was a new one.

Both kept sending each other glances through dinner until Luna got up and left.


	4. Rabbit Hole

Chapter Four

Rabbit Hole

Luna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and studied the wall before her. Behind her, the potion was nearing completion.

This was a perfect place, she decided, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. She too had changed, and was now wearing a tourquoise top with long billowing sleeves and jeans.

She extinguished the flame beneath her cauldron, she would have to let it cool some before she could do anything with it.

"Now what's all this then?"

Luna spun swiftly to face the Slytherin.

Draco strolled aimlessly into the room, glancing at the potion as he did so. "Mighty fine work for one who needs a tutor."

Luna flipped her hair back. "Maybe I don't."

Draco glanced at her. "Oh? Then why take them?"

Luna blushed, "Maybe I needed an excuse to..." She stopped herself.

"To mess up a potion so you could use it for your own means?"

Luna met his eyes, a flush across her cheeks. "Pretty much."

Draco inspected the potion. "So just what did you make?"

Luna bit her lip.

Draco smirked, "Not gonna tell me? Just as well." He leaned over the now cool potion and made as if to dip his finger into it.

"NO!" Luna cried, grabbing his arm.

He turned to look at her, a self satisfied smile on his face. She blushed then let go of him. "Alright, fine. I'll show you."

She took the cauldron and walked to the wall she had been inspecting. She hesitated and Draco shoved his hands in his pockets, showing he wasn't going anywhere just yet. Luna sighed and threw the contents of the cauldron against the far wall. The blue mess clung to the wall for a moment then seemed to bubble. Like Acid, the potion ate through the wall in a matter of seconds, leaving a gaping hole.

Luna turned to Draco. "Care to see how far the rabbit hole goes?

(A/N: Yeah, Draco won't get the Matrix reference, but I'm sure you all do! Right? Right. Anyway, sorry for disappearing these past couple days. This Chapter has been giving me hell and I wanted it up before I posted another. But here you go! Questions to peruse! Where will the hole go? (If you read the description, you already know) Why does Luna want to go there? Will Ginny and Draco ever make out in this fic or will you die from sexual tension overload? I hope not. The dying bit that is.


	5. Through The Looking Glass

Chapter Five

Through The Looking Glass

Ginny knew the instant it happened. She sat up straight in her chair in her room. She had gone there after dinner and changed. She now wore a long light blue button up shirt with three quarter sleeves and a belt around the middle, under which she wore a pair of dark blue jeans. She had tied her hair back sloppily and was working on an assignment, trying to ignore the feeling that something was wrong.

When it happened, though, she sat straight up, staring in shock out her window.

"Oh, God, Luna, you didn't..."

She stopped the words as she leapt to her feet. Without a moment's hesitation, she shoved her pen and her wand through her messy bun and tore out of her room. She barely slowed as she hurtled down the stairs into the common room. Harry called something out to her but she let it go. She pratically flew down into the dungeons, Harry following a few paces behind. She threw open the door in time to see Draco disappear through the portal.

She felt her breath catch as all the things she saw washed away with him. Then she threw herself at the portal but it was too late. The Door to Wonderland was gone.

She leaned against the wall for a few moments, knowing exactly who opened it and why.

"Why didn't you wait for me, Luna? I said we would do it together. I promised."

She smiled as it came to her. "You knew it, didn't you? You knew I would never let you come. Damn it, Luna." She pounded the wall.

Finally she straightened and turned to Harry. "I have to do something."

Without another word, she left the room and started for an ill used bath room on the sixth floor.

Myrtle shrieked in protest as Ginny came in, but she ignored the ghost girl. She climbed up on one of the sinks, kneeling on the porcelin. She hesitated then pressed her thumb to her teeth, biting til she tasted blood. She lifted her hand when Harry burst into the room.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to fix what I should have fixed a long time ago."

"You're gonna go play the hero? I know Malfoy's somewhere right now. You gonna go save him? It takes a lot more than a change of clothes to make a hero."

"You're one to talk! You know nothing about me and Luna."

"I know you used to be best friends. What the hell happened to turn you guys like this?"

"Nothing to concern you."

"So, what? You're going to use this as an excuse to save Draco? And what about Luna? Doesn't she matter any more?"

Ginny slapped him. "How dare you! You have no idea what this all means, do you? You just think I'm playing a silly little game. Maybe you're right, Harry. And it's time for me to go back and be a queen again."

Harry frowned but Ginny turned from him and pressed her bloody thumb to the mirror, making a circle. Harry's jaw dropped as the mirror dissolved into a black hole.

"And you're right about one thing, Harry." She said, still not looking at him. "I am using this as an excuse... to save Alice." She looked at him over her shoulder. "Coming?"

(A/N: muhahahahahaha! I win! Are you hooked yet? Huh?


	6. Falling in Darkness

Chapter Six

Falling in the Dark

Draco was aware he was falling. Which was curious and a little scary since he could see nothing.

"Stupid sodding girl," He muttered into the darkness.

"You know, I'm right here," Came a voice from somewhere to his left.

Draco turned towards where he thought he heard the voice, but with the wind rushing past, he wouldn't have been surprised to be wrong.

"So what is this?"

"This?"

He found he could see a little bit, enough to make out Luna's bright blonde hair as she fell beside him. He was sure his own hair was equally luminecent and probably his skin as well.

"This is a rabbit hole." Luna finished, breaking Draco from his thoughts on his complexion.

"Just what is a rabbit hole?"

"It's a means of transport from one plane of exsistence to another. The majority of rabbit holes exist in the wild and are unreliable. However, there are certain components, when mixed properly, that can create a rabbit hole like this one. These holes don't last long."

"So... You're telling me you just created a transdimensional... portal, using supplies from Snape's stash?"

"Pretty much, yeah. It's not really that hard."

"Why exactly did you make this portal?" Draco asked, noticing again that it had gotten lighter in the tunnel thing they were in. He could now make out Luna's face and body as they fell.

Luna shrugged, obviously aware he could see her now.

"It seemed like fun."

"Where did you get the instructions?"

"A book in the library."

"Nice try, Lovegood. I've read every book on potions in the library, including all of those in the restricted section. Never heard of this one."

Luna averted her eyes then brought them back to him. "Fine, have you ever read Alice in Wonderland?"

"Five years ago, in passing."

"Really? That surprises me. Anyway, you have to read it pretty closely, but the book is basically one long list of ingredients and how to put them together."

"Really..."

Luna laughed, "I spent the past three months pouring over the book but I know what I'm talking about."

"Does this have anything to do with your relationship with Ginny?"

Luna glanced at him sharply but was saved an answer as they landed softly on what appeared to be a large pillow but was in fact a hill side. The darkness receeded quickly, the rabbit hole shuddering out of existence again.

(A/N: Yeah! Some answers but more questions I think! More questions to think about! Who is Alice that Ginny mentioned in the last chapter? Why was Ginny thinking of herself as a queen? WHY does _LUNA_ want to go where ever they are? Have you figured out where they are yet?


	7. Into Wonderland

Chapter

Into Wonderland

Harry had his eyes closed as tightly as he could get them. He wasn't afraid or anything. God no. It was just a little creepy. Travelling via looking glass was just a bit disconcerting.

He landed suddenly on something almost soft. He went to his knees, still not sure if he should open his eyes yet. A hand enclosed his and he opened his eyes to stare up at Ginny. Her lips were twisted in a wry smile and he realized she must have done this a thousand times before.

"It's weird the first time. But you get used to it."

Harry shuddered at the idea of ever doing that again. He let Ginny help him to his feet and looked around. They were in the middle of a clearing. All around impossible plants grew.Vines sprouted giant purple fruit while the trees had leaves of every color. It was a mirad of color and yet there was something wrong here.

"There's no noise," Ginny prompted.

"I was just thinking that. Where are we?"

"Wonderland."

"Yeah, pull the other one, it's got bells on it."

Ginny released his hand and turned to glare at him. "Wonderland is no joking matter. I assume you've read the books or seen the movie?"

Harry nodded, surprised at the bitterness in her tone.

"Well forget all that shit. It's lies and fairytales compared to the real Wonderland."

Harry scoffed. "Right. and just how do you know this?"

"I spent more than enough time here over the past seven years."

"So, you're saying you've been here before? Numerous times?"

"Over two hundred since I was eight. That's when we first found it."

"We? We who?"

Ginny suddenly seemed to clam up. Her jaw went tense and her face closed in. "Let's go."

"That's it? No more cryptic warnings or random hints that seem to lead no where?"

"You want a warning? Don't get killed, don't get captured."

"What happens if we get separated?"

Ginny spun to face himso suddenly and fiercely that he stepped back.

"Don't. Separate." she hissed. Harry decided to take her words to heart.

(A/N:... this totally seemed longer on my home computer. Sorry it's a little rushed. I realized yesterday that I didn't have this chapter finished so I couldn't update yesterday. Still, hope you like it. Hope I answered at least one of your questions!


	8. Bad News For All

Chapter Eight

Bad News for all

Draco had decided not to ask Luna any more questions. Her responses varied from almost helpful to downright cryptic. All Draco had been able to discern so far was that Luna had been here before. He was pretty certain Wonderland had something to do with Luna's sudden estrangement from Ginny, but he was afraid to ask.

So far they had walked through a creepy woods that reminded Draco of something out of Edgar Allen Poe rather than a children's book. But Luna had warned him.

Finally, curiosity got the better of him. "Alright, Lovegood, why the hell isn't this like the world the books tell us about?"

Luna slowed down and smiled at him. "The Wonderland you see in the books is the result of that Alice's time there. Each person affects Wonderland in a slightly different manner. That girl shaped Wonderland how she wanted it."

"Okay... so how come we don't still have that here?"

"When Alice left, she left Wonderland in turmoil. The Queen of Hearts was overthrown and Wonderland was hungry for new monarchs."

"So who took over?"

Luna was quiet.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Luna sped up her pace. "Come on, we have to get there before night falls."

"Get where? And what happens when night falls?" Draco asked. His mind was working overtime. Obviously it had been Luna. But the question was, had she been alone? It would account for the rift between Ginny and Luna. Especially if Wonderland chose Luna for queen and not Ginny.

"To the palace."

"Who's palace? And what goes on at night fall?"

Luna turned towards him as if to answer. Quite naturally, that was when everything went to hell.

It started with a young man bursting through the foliage. He looked normal enough, wearing a white tuxedo. For a moment Draco thought he was just a normal guy. Then he noticed the white bunny ears sticking out of the young man's white hair. He turned towards them, and Draco saw the six long whiskers surrounding his nose.

The young man's red eyes widened as he spotted the two of them. He stared at Luna incredulously. Then he fell to a kneel.

"Milady! You have returned!"

Luna looked stricken. "Rabbit!" She cried.

He suddenly was on his feet again, bouncing towards her. "Milady of Violet, you and your consort must run! Flee!"

"He's not my-" Luna began.

The man came as close to her as he appeared to dare, leaning in. "Milady, you have no time. She knows you're here. She wants the Rose Queen. She's willing to do anything. She'll sacrifice you and the Lily Queen if she has to."

Luna looked as if he had slapped her across the face. In the precious time it took her to recover, several more men, these large and stocky, came into the clearing, surrounding Luna and her company. Draco noticed they all had the same crest on their tunics: large bleeding hearts.

The largest of them grinned like a Goyle on steroids who had just seen his favorite desert.

"Well, well. The Violet Queen. The Queen of Hearts will be quite happy to see you."

(A/N: DUN DUN **_DUUUUUNNNN! _**Okay, enough of that. You've probably figured out who one of the other queens is, but what about the other two? And when is Alice gonna show up? And how long will you keep reading this fic with no hints of DG?


	9. Separation Anxiety

Chapter Nine

Separation Anxiety

Ginny had decided she would kill Harry. If she ever got her hands on him again.

Currently Harry was somewhere out there in the night. And night was not a good thing in Wonderland. Not any more.

They had separated. She had warned him.

Ginny stopped her breakneck pace and leaned against a tree. The tree sighed in comfort, letting her. She wouldn't find Harry or Luna or Draco, let alone Alice if she killed herself first.

Alice... Ginny continued on, trying to forget summers spent chasing Alice and Luna. Summers spent pretending to be queens. Summers that took Alice.

Ginny sighed. Maybe she had to face it. The Queen of Hearts probably had all of them. Which meant it was time for the Rose Queen to come take her kingdom back.

888

Harry was having less fun than Ginny. For starters, he had gotten separated and kidnaped in the course of twenty minutes. The kidnaping thing he had only himself to blame. He could blame Ginny for the separation but really it had been the root.

In any case here he was in a nice little cell, awaiting judgement or whatever.

888

Luna and Draco were running. Draco felt obligated to ask what the hell had just happened back in the clearing, but he kinda figured this wasn't the opportune moment.

Draco himself wasn't entirely sure what had happened back there. One second they were all but surrounded. In the next instant, Luna had a bow and was firing arrows into everything in the area. The rabbit man had disappeared in the confusion and Luna grabbed his hand and they began to run.

Finally Luna slowed down. She still had the bow and somehow she had gotten a quiver of arrows in the process.

"What the hell?" Draco demanded as soon as she looked like she had her breath back. He wasn't terribly winded but he was also in great shape.

Luna winced at him. "I shouldn't have brought you."

"That's okay, Lovegood, just tell me how the hell you managed to pull a bow and a quiver full of arrows out of midair."

Luna looked at the bow as if she had forgotten she had it. "Damn. It's happening again."

Draco was mildly surprised at the swear word. He had never heard Luna swear before.

"What's happening?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Wonderland is accepting me back."

"And that's... bad?"

"Yes and no. If Wonderland accepts me back, it will be a lot easier for the Queen of Hearts to find me."

"The Queen of Hearts? The 'off with your head' chick?"

Luna nodded somberly.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say she wants you dead."

"Yeah."

"Great. What's the good news?"

"If I'm getting my power back then-"

Luna didn't get a chance to finish. From behind them came the cry of hunting horns. Luna swore again, softer this time and pushed him forward. "Let's go," she said, notching an arrow.

Draco wanted to know what Luna had been about to say, but resisted, deciding it could wait for when they were safe.

They ran in silence through the woods. Abruptly they entered what appeared to be a hall of trees. The trees were thick around the edges and Draco looked for a place through. Luna suddenly stopped, bow still ready.

"Oh, no," she cried softly, looking around. "Oh, no, no, no, no..."

Draco looked around, frowning. He saw nothing to concern her. But even as he turned, the world around him changed. The trees arched upward to form a cathedral ceiling. The ground hardened to marble floors as stained glass windows formed. Draco found himself staring at three large paintings. The first was a pretty blonde girl in a light green dress with a dark grey corset and gold belt. She had a dark green hair band in and she looked like Luna.

The second was Luna. Draco stared at it. Luna was in a blue dress with a purple overshirt that buckled in the front.

Then he saw the final picture. It was a beautiful redhead with freckles. She wore a white dress with crimson collar and belt. On her front was a silver cross with a deep red rose behind it. He stared at the title below it. Lady Ginevra. The Rose Queen.

Draco swung his gaze back to Luna's picture, reading the inscription there. Lady Helluna. The Violet Queen.

Which made the final girl the Lily Queen.

He stared at all of them as Luna swore behind him.

"Luna..." He began but a throaty female voice broke in instead.

"Well, Lady Helluna. How wonderful of you to come home."

Luna froze. Then slowly, she and Draco both turned.

Standing on a dias was a tall woman. It took Draco a moment to realize she was made entirely of playing cards.

Draco's gaze was drawn by movement behind her. On the one side, a pair of the guards from earlier held Harry Potter. On the other they held the final girl from the pictures. She looked scared but defiant. She was in green again, with darkened silver armor over her gown. Her hair was pulled back by a dark green bow.

Luna looked first at Harry and Draco could see a longing in her blue eyes that he had never seen before. She liked him, he thought.

Then her gaze traveled to the younger girl. Luna's face blanched.

"Alice," she whispered then fainted.

(A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I'm back! Sorry to have disappeared like that. My computer was facing malfunctions and such so I had it sent in. It's working again, so all's good. Anyway, I'm gonna try for at least two updates a week right now and we'll see how that goes.


	10. The Rose Queen

Chapter Ten

The Rose Queen

The moment Luna regained consciouness Alice had her arms around her, hugging her fiercely. Luna returned the gesture with a look between boundless joy and horrified resignation.

The four of them, Luna, Alice, Harry and Draco were in a cell now that Luna looked. The boys were watching the exchange with quiet respect.

Aftter a few moments of silent hugging Draco decided to be the ass of their situation and point out the facts. "So, you two know each other then?"

Alice broke the hug and glared at him. "A Malfoy, I'd be guessing."

Her voice was a note or so higher than Luna's but it erased all doubt that the two were indeed related.

"Be nice, Alice," Luna admonished gently.

Alice twisted her lips wryly but focused her attention instead on Luna. "I knew you'd come back for me, Lune."

Luna smiled. "You're my sister, Alice. How could I not?"

"And...The Rose Queen?"

Luna glanced at Harry. Harry was looking throughly confused with all this.

"She's wondering if Girl Weasley brought you here," Draco ccondescended to reply.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, uh...she did. We went through a mirror."

Luna smiled. "She always did know how to get here easiest."

"Why didn't you two come together?" Alice asked as Harry inspected the bars of their cell.

Draco glanced at Luna this time. His gut told him that this was the reason for the separation between Luna and Ginny of late. He had kind of known it from Luna's vague hints but he was curious still.

"Ginny wanted us to wait. She wanted to wait until we were strong enough. I thought she was being selfish and didn't want to come at all. I accused her of as much. Ginny yelled. I yelled. I left thinking I would have to go myself and that Ginny would never come after me."

"But she did," Draco protested.

"Fat lot of good it did us," Luna sighed. "I feel bad enough. I don't even want her to show up again. I couldn't... I don't think I could live with myself if she came back for us."

Draco was ready to say something but a card guard appeared just then to open the cell door. "The Queen wishes to see you. All of you."

THe group strugged bravely, trying to fight. Luna and Alice were down their weapons but they managed a few brave blows as did the boys. The only result was each was tied up and led to the hall from before.

There, at the far end, stood the Rose Queen.

Draco knew she was Ginny but somehow she had changed and not just in clothing. Her red hair was back in the ponytail and there was a commanding prescence to her. She was a Queen.

Luna looked a mix of devastated and thrilled. Alice grinned broadly and the Queen returned the smile politely. There was warmth in Ginny's hazel eyes.

Before the group could get any closer the Queen of Hearts materialized. Her cards were flushed with agitation as she swung her massive face around to Ginny. Ginny planted her hands on her hips and glared right back at the Queen. The Queen of Hearts quelled.

"So you are her."

"What horrid English you have. I am the Rose Queen. And I have come to barter."

"Barter? For what?"

"You have four of my friends. I want them back."

The Queen of Hearts looked at the four students then back to Ginny. "And just what would I get?"

Ginny paused for emphasis. "Me. Frankly I think you're getting the better part of the bargin."

(A/N: So totally not as long as I expected it to be but oh well. Hope you guys like it. About three more chapters for this fic. If you guys are interested, I'm thinking of a sequel.


	11. Never Good At Listening

Chapter Eleven

Never Good at Listening

Ginny stood as stone. Her friends were safe. The card soldiers had dragged her friends from the hall and the Queen of Hearts promised to let them be.

Stone. Ginny had had to be stone and she had been. Now her friends were safe and she was ready.

"What happens now?" Ginny asked as the Queen of Hearts drifted closer.

The Queen smiled, her cards shifting in her paper face.

"I've always wanted to become human..." the Queen muttered.

Ginny stiffened. "No."

The Queen's smile widened. "But yes, Rose. You freely gave yourself over to me. You are mine, Rose."

Ginny began to back up but the card soldiers were there. There had to be a way out, she thought. There just had to be. She would not be used like Tom used her.

They had taken her sword but they had left her wand.

Ginny pulled the wand out and, fighting the forces that pulled at her. She put the wand to her throat. She didn't want to do this but it had to be done. The Queen had to be stopped.

The Queen laughed. "What do you plan to do with that, little Rose? Kill yourself and our pact ends."

"I bound it with my blood," Ginny corrected. "You can't break that pact until every drop of my blood dries up. I assure you my friends can be far, far away by the time that happens."

"I will find another, Rose. All your death does is free me of your constant threat. I will find another."

Ginny shook her head. "I will bind you with my death," she said, letting the words carry her spell and wrap around the Queen. "You will never leave this hall. You and your minions are in my thrall. I will destroy you."

The Queen was frowning. "You can't do that."

"I can," Ginny said.

Ginny pressed the wand deeper into her throat.

"Avada-"

Bang!

Ginny snapped her head around. The doors had been blown off their hinges and lay, twisted on the floor. Standing where they had stood were the four people Ginny was ready to give anything to save.

Luna and Alice were armed again, Alice with her twin swords and Luna with her bow. Luna had an arrow notched and was aiming it at the Queen of Hearts. The tip of the arrow was aflame.

"Let her go, you bitch."

The Queen snarled in rage and the card men attacked. Draco and Harry leapt into action, wands sending sparks.

Ginny stood still for a second then threw her elbow back into the chin of the card who had her sword. He dropped it and she scooped it up, laying into the cards.

Luna had shot one burning arrow into the Queen and was readying another. The Queen was screaming in rage and pain. She was burning like the cards she was.

Ginny cut one card in half then jumped up on the dias, running towards the Queen.

The Queen saw Ginny coming and turned to leave. Luna sent a fire arrow at the Queen's dress, pinning her to the dias. Alice leapt onto the dias from the other side, swords drawn, face a mask of fury.

Ginny held back, letting Alice take out her fury over the last few months on the house of cards that put her there.

----

Over. Luna, Ginny and Alice all had their arms linked, smiling brightly as they made their way towards the portal.

Harry glanced at Draco with a sardonic smile. "You know, Malfoy, I think this is the only time we've worked together."

"Let's not make a habit of this Potter," Draco drawled. But he smirked slightly.

"So, girls," Harry said. "I take it everything is fixed up?"

The girls turned enmasse to grin at him. "Pretty much," Luna said.

"Pretty much?" Ginny objected. "We destroyed the Queen of Hearts...well, Alice went medieval on her ass. But she's gone and we've got Alice back. What else needs to be done?"

Luna released her friends and turned to Harry. "This!" she announced and kissed Harry.

"Silly me," Alice muttered, grinning at her sister.

The End.

Continued in Go Ask Alice. GAA should be coming out in the next month. If there are any questions that I haven't answered, please let me know and I'll try to answer them in the next fic!


End file.
